


【颖霆】我们相爱吧

by santoulu



Series: 曾经真爱过的颖霆cp，愿二位永远快乐 [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santoulu/pseuds/santoulu
Summary: 一个真人秀脑洞来吧，纪念2018。祝二位都被爱着❤
Relationships: 颖霆 - Relationship
Series: 曾经真爱过的颖霆cp，愿二位永远快乐 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844491
Kudos: 1





	1. 前置篇

某日 某杂志摄影棚

节目组事先打好了招呼在主人公拍照时进去探班，于是一班人风风火火地扛着摄像机从狭窄的后门里挤了进去。通过厚重的人墙，终于看到了被围在正中央的男主角，陈伟霆！  
camera：伟霆你好，今天很帅啊！  
陈伟霆：你的意思是我平时不帅  
camera：不不不，一直都帅，一直都帅  
陈伟霆：哈哈哈哈哈呵哈哈哈嗬哈啊哈哈哈哈  
字幕君：？？？？？

导演组整理了一下心情，跟着陈伟霆到了更衣室有了空闲时间，重新开始采访。  
camera：伟霆知道我们这是什么节目吗？  
陈伟霆：【点头】我们——像爱吧。  
camera：相，一声。  
陈伟霆：【跟着念】相爱吧。  
camera：好，我们相爱吧！  
字幕君：？？？？？

导演组整理了一下跟拍摄像的心情，重新开始采访。  
camera：这是个明星之间模拟恋爱的真人秀节目，那我们也知道，伟霆前几年接受采访时一直都说，不会上这样的节目，为什么这次答应了我们的邀约呢？  
陈伟霆：你们好奇怪沃，我答应了你们不开心吗，还要特地问我为什么来？【笑】说笑而已。最近这两年呢拍电视剧啊电影啊搞演唱会，基本都找不到一个假期，现在就，也算是给自己一个假期吧。  
camera：知道另外一位嘉宾是谁了吗？  
陈伟霆：【摸鼻子】不知道啊，没有人跟我讲。【忍不住笑】但我看微博上很多人猜，我大概，嗯...  
camera：你知道是谁了？！  
陈伟霆：【摊手】你猜。【突然想起什么】啊对了，你们等一下是不是会去采访她？  
节目组说是。  
陈伟霆：那正好，帮我把这个拿给她。【递】  
camera：这是什么？  
陈伟霆：我妈炖的红烧肉，你们下午采访的那个人，托梦...【笑喷】跟我说她想吃。  
......  
导演：简单点，套路的方式简单点。

+

同日下午 横国大型旅游基地

因为是横国所以不需要许可，节目组事先没有通知另一位主角的团队决定突袭！横国下午是真的很热，节目组一行人扛着摄像机逃命似地冲进了空调房。  
camera：丽颖你好！！  
赵丽颖：【淡定地吃东西】你好。  
camera：呃，丽颖知道我们这是什么节目嘛？  
赵丽颖：我们相爱吧。  
camera：丽颖这么多年一直被称为“男神收割机”啊，但是感情生活一直都是空窗期，不知道这一次为什么会答应参与恋爱真人秀呢？  
赵丽颖：我岁数也不小了，总被逼婚，但是，工作忙也总是碰不到什么机会谈恋爱【笑】所以，就想创造机会感受一下。  
camera：......那丽颖知道我们的男主角是谁吗？  
赵丽颖：【咽】陈伟霆嘛。  
？？？？？

节目组临机应变，换了另一个采访模板。  
camera：你怎么知道的？  
赵丽颖：【疑惑】他自己跟我说的啊，难道你们不知道是谁吗？  
camera：不是不是，我们当然......就是，不知道你们是怎么知道的。  
赵丽颖：你们猜啊。【笑】  
camera：那既然你都知道了我们也没有圈子好绕了，他让我们带了他妈妈做的红烧肉过来，你经常吃吗？  
赵丽颖：是啊，一起拍戏的时候经常吃。【主动清干净桌面】来吧，快把我的肉拿出来，我都闻到味儿了。  
导演：......什么仇什么怨？

助理拿小夹子把赵丽颖的长辫子盘了起来，女主角拿筷子吃肉吭哧吭哧。节目组临机应变，随便采访。  
camera：那丽颖觉得伟霆怎么样？  
赵丽颖：挺好的呀，不然我也不会接这个节目嘛是不是。  
camera：！！！就是说丽颖是为了伟霆才上的这个节目了！！！！！  
赵丽颖：【挑眉】我可没有这么说啊，你们自己说的自己负责任。  
camera：好....那丽颖帮忙说一句宣传语吧，我们采访就到这里了。  
赵丽颖：【放下筷子】这个肉真的很好吃，所以大家要记得关注节目哦~

导演抹泪，真是收获满满的一天呢。

tbc


	2. 第一期：火车初见

欢迎收看大型真人秀节目《我们相爱吧》，本期节目由启月牌狗粮独家赞助播出。  
今天是两位主角的第一次（？）见面，我们选在了浪漫的七夕情人节当天，不知道饱饱和宝宝会给我们带来怎样的惊喜呢！

+

火车里  
今天的陈伟霆头发是规矩整齐的三七分，穿的是一身正经的西装配皮鞋，没有多余的饰品，连手上那个不能出现在镜头里的“W”纹身都用遮瑕膏仔细地盖了起来。没有什么驾驭不了的潮boy一反常态地正襟危坐，怎么看都不像是陈伟霆。  
陈伟霆：【对镜头】今天我是张大佛爷。【笑】  
camera：伟霆现在紧张吗？等一下要见到丽颖了。  
陈伟霆：老实说，很紧张。因为，【停顿】我跟叫腻颖啊，除了拍戏的时候，私下里真的是很好的朋友。现在突然间要变成情侣的关系，有点...【拿手在空中夸张的比划】你知道吧，不适应。  
camera：所以才想到要重现老九门的定情场景吗？  
陈伟霆：【摸耳朵】对。

赵丽颖收到节目组的通知，要她穿着小洋装cos尹新月上火车的时候，她是懵逼的。但想了想，能想出来这种让人哭笑不得还能踩稳一众粉丝萌点的歪主意的，也只有他们脱线的张大佛爷了。想到这一点，她也就无条件接受了，并且真的像剧里一样，在衣柜前挑了快一个小时的衣服。  
这是为了尊重剧情，才不是为了那个“张启山”呢。  
赵丽颖最后选的是一件白色的连衣裙，配上一双jimmy choo的水晶鞋，闪亮的出现在了火车里，并成功地让陈伟霆目瞪口呆。  
愣也只愣了一瞬，虽说后期被摄像机慢速播放了好几遍，咳咳。

陈伟霆：【站起来微微弯腰点了下头】尹小姐。  
赵丽颖：【翻了一个尹新月式的白眼，走上去跟陈伟霆正好坐到一起的位置】叫我张、夫、人。  
陈伟霆：你现在是陈、太、太。【挑眉】  
赵丽颖：【一秒出戏】诶！你别瞎说，这才刚第一期呢！【打】  
陈伟霆：哇！【捂着胳膊装疼，一脸无辜】好凶！  
赵丽颖：【撅嘴又打了一下】你再说！  
陈伟霆：好好好，我错了。【看了一眼赵丽颖扭过头，冲着车窗外用手指挡住嘴，笑得挡不住】

+

火车缓慢的发动了，两个人也要开始做节目组给的任务了，赵丽颖脱离了尹新月的人设很是害羞，已经悄悄坐到了陈伟霆对面的座椅上。  
陈伟霆：什么任务？  
赵丽颖：【接卡片念出来】给对方起昵称，默契大调查，还有什么...恩，输的人去后一节车厢表演节目？  
陈伟霆：【撇嘴】起昵称...  
赵丽颖：【不假思索】伟霆。  
陈伟霆：【连忙附和】腻颖。  
camera：不是的，昵称就是，特别一点的，不是每一个人都叫的，最好独一无二！  
陈伟霆：【和赵丽颖对看，两个人似乎都同时想到了什么连忙闭着眼摇头，一脸受不了】哎呀——这个好肉麻啊。  
赵丽颖：【点头】就是，就叫名字吧，挺好的。  
节目组表示ball ball你们动点脑子。  
陈伟霆：【低头想了很久，最后试探着看向对面】老婆。  
赵丽颖：【一下子趴在了桌板上】我，装作我听不懂的样子。  
陈伟霆：【看了看摄像机又笑，凑近她头顶接着喊】老婆，应我一声嘛。  
赵丽颖：【继续趴着，只闷闷地出声】那我叫...佛爷，可以吗？  
陈伟霆：【马上】诶我觉得可以！

字幕君：佛爷进的大概是《我们结婚了》剧组...

+

camera：那接下来是一个小小的默契调查，毕竟是第一期嘛，二位不用太紧张。第一题，知道对方的生日吗？  
陈伟霆：十月...【思索】十六。  
赵丽颖：【害羞地比手势】one one two one！  
camera：第一题真是没有难度呢，那么第二题！请问二位，知道双方昨天为止在做什么工作吗？  
赵丽颖：【突然活跃地抢答】他在练舞，为了演唱会！  
陈伟霆：不公平沃！【指】我把练舞的视频发到朋友圈了【委屈】  
赵丽颖：那也是我自己看到的啊【扬下巴】  
camera：所以伟霆，你知道丽颖昨天在做什么工作吗？  
陈伟霆：【意味不明地冲着赵丽颖邪笑】在拍戏。【停顿】吻戏。  
赵丽颖：【又一次趴倒在桌板上】你怎么知道的？！  
陈伟霆：我就是知道啊！【得意】  
camera：我们出的题是不是太简单了？？？最后一题，对方最近一次生病是什么时候，有没有送去关心？  
赵丽颖：【皱眉】大概是...半年前，他大冬天拍淋雨戏，然后发烧了。  
陈伟霆：现在。  
camera&赵丽颖：？？？？？  
陈伟霆：【伸手摸了一下赵丽颖的额头，后者还在出神，他便把手放下来顺便拍了拍她的手背】虽然你没有讲，但是你刚刚没吃节目组给的那个冰淇淋不是吗？【认真】应该是不舒服吧。  
赵丽颖：【脸一下变得通红，还装着没事的样子看镜头】哎呀，怎么办，这算不算我输了啊。  
camera：算...是吧。

赵丽颖：【苦着一张脸看向陈伟霆】表演能不能不做......我真的不知道表演什么啊......  
陈伟霆：陪你一起去好不好？  
赵丽颖：【狂点头】好好好，但是我们要做什么呀？  
陈伟霆：你唱歌咯，你当初说你只会那一首。【忍不住笑，又站起来从座位离开，拿回了一把吉他】

字幕君：居然是有备而来！

+

陈伟霆小小的拨了一把调好了音，便主动地牵起了还坐在座位上，明显手脚都不知道往哪里放的赵丽颖的手，走到了下一节车厢。  
陈伟霆：大家好，不好意思占用大家一点时间。我们想给大家唱一首歌【拉着手说】我女朋友比较害羞，希望大家不要笑我们没有排练过。  
面对着众人的鼓掌和匆忙掏出来的手机镜头，赵丽颖两眼一直都只望着陈伟霆，看他笑着拨下第一个音，才跟着小小的出声。  
“只怕我自己会爱上你  
不敢让自己靠得太近  
怕我没什么能够给你  
爱你也需要很大的勇气  
只怕我自己会爱上你  
也许有天会情不自禁  
想念只让自己苦了自己  
爱上你是我情非得已”

\-------  
小黑屋中  
陈伟霆笑到眼睛闪着光，捂着额头说：“你们这个节目，真的是。”  
“其实我本来带吉他去，是想在快下车之前，给她弹一次love u 2的。虽然计划赶不上变化，但是目的还是达到了。”  
导演：什么目的？  
“让她不要那么...紧张？赵丽颖呢，就是一演戏，就什么都可以。你懂我意思吗？但是下了戏，一喊卡，她就很害羞，很不适应的感觉。很大一部分的时间你们看到的她，都不是私下里真正的她，她一看到镜头就，哎呀很尴尬的感觉，很不自在。”  
“老实说，看到她今天走进来的那一个瞬间，我就很想...”  
陈伟霆对着镜头做了一个拥抱的动作。  
“我很想给她一个怀抱，让她放松一点。”  
导演：你满意你的搭档吗？  
“很心动。”

赵丽颖：“我私下里也跟他是很好的朋友..”  
导演：我听这句话听到耳朵出茧...  
“所以我本来觉得我们俩做这档节目应该一点都不尴尬的，但是...”  
她捂着脸笑：“好丢人啊，我都不知道该说什么。”  
导演：伟霆提议叫的那个昵称，你听到的时候是什么反应？  
“我啊，我，我...”  
“我心跳的很快，感觉控制不了的那种。”  
“你们节目之前的嘉宾第一期的时候也会这样吗？”  
导演：......所以你给你的搭档打多少分？  
“101分，多一分给他骄傲吧。”

tbc


	3. 第二期：演唱会

欢迎收看大型真人秀节目《我们相爱吧》，本期节目依旧由启月牌狗粮独家赞助播出。  
经过了第一期火车上的情感碰撞，本次节目将带你走进感情升温系列之——演唱会篇。

+

餐厅内  
陈伟霆一贯的黑色长裤加白T，外面套了件休闲的西装外套，见到赵丽颖走了过来连忙也站起身。  
陈伟霆：【伸出手】你好，我是陈伟霆，我看过你演的很多作品，真的很喜欢你！  
赵丽颖：【艰辛的维持着脸上冷漠的表情 随即伸出手握住】谢谢，我也很喜欢你的歌。  
陈伟霆：初次见面  
赵丽颖：请多关照

字幕君：奥斯卡做作奖！

陈伟霆帮赵丽颖拉开了椅子，两人正襟危坐，整个拍摄现场维持着谜一般的寂静，和一声呼吸都能左右乾坤般的危机感。直到点好的菜上桌之后，两个人才终于把墨镜摘了下来。  
陈伟霆：【把墨镜倒挂在后脑勺】哈哈哈哈刚刚我们俩好像瞎的！  
赵丽颖：【扔了张餐巾纸过去】还不是你说要装不熟的！  
陈伟霆：好了快吃吧！【切】  
赵丽颖：【看眼色】对了，等一下我要出去逛街，我好久没出门逛街了。  
陈伟霆：【想了一会儿，点点头】好啊，你想去哪里？  
赵丽颖：我是说我自己去逛，你今天肯定又要准备演唱会吧，不用挪时间，你要是完事了的话可以来找我一起吃晚饭啊。  
陈伟霆：【看导演，小声对赵丽颖讲】这样的话会不会不够放送分量啊？  
赵丽颖：【往前凑，贴着他耳边答】不会，我都跟他们说好了。【坐回座位上】你收工了要快点来找我啊。

+

某工作室内  
陈伟霆最近正赶上办巡回演唱会，基本大部分时间都泡在了录音棚和练舞室里。赵丽颖则是正在拍戏，同时还有电视剧要上，几场发布会和综艺节目也被排的满满的。陈伟霆在北京的最近的一场演唱会还不凑巧地和她的发布会撞了日子，别说当嘉宾了，连看一眼都不能。  
于是，我们聪明的赵小刀就决定要探班加突袭，给伟霆一个惊喜！  
她放弃了一直以来的连衣裙，穿上了白T搭短裤，戴着墨镜悄悄地从地下停车场坐电梯上了楼，手里还拎着不少吃的喝的。  
赵丽颖：【指镜头】一会儿你们就能见到私下里跳舞的陈伟霆了，不要太感谢我，说我帅就好了！  
camera：...你帅你帅你最帅，一会儿给惊喜的时候不要怂啊。  
赵丽颖：【鼓起脸】你说什么？！  
字幕君：快拿玉无心的鞭子来！

赵丽颖：【站在门口，深呼吸，大约过去了半个世纪，终于推开了练习室沉重的大门】  
陈伟霆：【瞪大眼睛，止不住的喜悦】诶？！！你怎么过来啦？？？【停了音乐快步走过去，接了她手里的大袋小袋又搂着她肩膀转过身看向一众表情揶揄的dancer】介绍一下，咳咳，这位是我老婆。【抿嘴得意】  
众人起哄：嫂子好！弟妹好！我们靓仔霆的小祖宗好！  
陈伟霆：【跳过去勒住脖子】你收声啦你！你好恶心啊我之前不知道你这么肉麻的！！  
赵丽颖：【端庄笑】你们好。那个，我，我带了饮料什么的，大家可以分...【被打断，因为一众dancer拿了饮料就摆着鸵鸟一般的姿势打算往门外溜】  
陈伟霆：神经病哈哈哈哈哈！  
赵丽颖：你们继续吧！我就是来看看的！不会打扰你们的！【跑到镜子前面坐下】我坐这儿就行！vvvvvip！

不知道是谁打开了音乐，前奏一响练习室里就一阵起哄声，陈伟霆走到正前方对着赵丽颖无奈的笑。  
陈伟霆：由天光开始想你，眉心黑发对比，连呼吸新鲜空气，也想你，oh～【突然停住动作，笑到倒地】  
dancer甲：你做什么，起来跳啊！  
dancer乙：William不要看到弟妹就怂！你撩啊，你倒是顶啊！【说着对墙做了摸腹肌顶胯的动作】  
赵丽颖：对呀，你做呀，你怎么不做了？  
陈伟霆：【躺在地上捂脸】我害羞！  
赵丽颖：【带头开始边拍手边喊】陈伟霆！陈伟霆！陈伟霆！陈伟霆！加油啊张大佛爷！  
陈伟霆：【一骨溜爬起来对着赵丽颖，刷的一下撩开了上衣】now say you love me too，乱世有我保护，now say you love me too，my baby【走到赵丽颖面前摸了摸她的头发】粉丝福利，love u！  
赵丽颖：love u 2！  
赵丽颖喊完了就跑，留陈伟霆懵逼又傻笑地被兄弟们调戏。

又排了几首歌才结束，但一直都没见到赵丽颖回来，陈伟霆想着得打个电话问问，该不会在公司里走丢了吧。  
他推开亮着灯的练习室的门，却发现赵丽颖正穿着一身兔子的睡衣站在里面冲他挥手。与此同时，屋子里面响起了《1121》的伴奏，赵丽颖扶着麦克风看向他。  
“是什么在黑夜里照我远行  
你是我的小星星  
是什么在逆境里鼓励我前进  
你送我的真心  
陪着我 以爱之名 为我证明 存在的意义  
陪着你 一起成长 且行且珍惜”  
赵丽颖站了出来，虽然笨拙但是一动一动地扭着，陈伟霆笑到眼睛都没了，但是还是跟她一起唱。  
“1121 一点一滴堆积 一直向前冲的动力”  
“1121 一点点拉近 我们之间的距离”  
赵丽颖刚做了一个拉绳子的动作，陈伟霆就两万分配合地被拉了过去，跟她站在一起面对面地跳。  
“1121 一点一点汇集 千万颗心合二为一”  
“1121 从出生就注定 I'm the only one for you”  
赵丽颖捂着眼睛，宽大的袖口和能盖住半张脸的帽子几乎挡住了她整个人，但是陈伟霆能猜到这只兔子现在肯定脸红地不行。  
赵丽颖：I'm the only one for you.  
陈伟霆：【笑着抱了上去，把整只兔子搂进怀里】谢谢老婆。  
赵丽颖：【脑袋整个被帽子盖住，脸埋在他身上，手还要不安分的乱打】哎呀，你你你，你说，我唱的好不好？  
陈伟霆：特、别、好！【帮她把兔子服脱下来，还不忘捏捏耳朵】你什么时候去录了demo，准备了好久的吧？  
赵丽颖：上周录的，我都练了一个月了.....咦你耳朵都红了，害羞呀？  
陈伟霆：你脸都红了！  
赵丽颖：你脸也红了！

+

小黑屋内  
camera：今天丽颖给你唱了《1121》作为惊喜，有没有很感动？  
陈伟霆：真的，超级感动。没有想到这个节目里是她先给我惊喜的，我以为我才是惊喜策划担当，不是吗？  
camera：...看到丽颖的惊喜时你想了什么？  
陈伟霆：很努力的做不擅长的事情的样子，就是大着胆子很有勇气的样子，好可爱。【低头笑】  
camera：那有什么想对她说的吗？  
陈伟霆：想说的我已经对她说了，剩下的我是，【盯镜头】比较放在心里的。

camera：怎么想到要做这样一个惊喜的？  
赵丽颖：【弯着腰把脸埋在手里】  
camera：丽颖？  
赵丽颖：【哭腔般小声】好丢脸......  
camera：没有没有，伟霆说他很喜欢。  
赵丽颖：唔......【抬眼渴望状】他还说了什么？  
camera：...你回来看节目就知道了。所以你是怎么想到给伟霆做这样一个惊喜的？  
赵丽颖：就，我也去不了他演唱会，就想安慰他一下？给他加油！【对镜头举拳头】加油！

tbc


	4. 第三期：一日经纪人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就到这里啦。

欢迎收看大型真人秀节目《我们相爱吧》，本期节目还是由启月牌狗粮独家赞助播出。  
上一期节目中，丽颖为了给即将开演唱会的等等打气可谓是使出了浑身解数，而我们的男主角感动之余，也说了“我才是惊喜担当”这样的话语作为回应，本期节目就特地设置了一日经纪人的环节，带你走进天蝎座的踢馆之路。

+

早上五点，酒店房间外  
camera：伟霆今天几点起的？  
陈伟霆：大概三点多吧，但是我昨天下午有补觉。  
camera：那你猜丽颖现在醒了没有？  
陈伟霆：肯、定、没、有！【自信】  
camera：为什么这么肯定？  
陈伟霆：不告诉你，嘘。【从口袋里掏出房卡直接打开了门，蹑手蹑脚地顺着墙根往里摸，还不忘让摄像师脚步轻一点】好像做贼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈【小声】

镜头摇给黑暗中的大床，除了白色的被子以外什么也看不到。陈伟霆从口袋里掏出手机，拨号打给赵丽颖。床头现出一处格外亮的手机屏幕光，房间内回荡着被粉丝戏称为党歌的love u 2的音乐。此时从被子里伸出一只手，精准地把手机抓进了被子里面，这下子屋子又变回了乌漆嘛黑。  
赵丽颖：【迷糊】喂？  
陈伟霆：老婆，起床了没啊？  
赵丽颖：......嗯，嗯？昂。  
陈伟霆：你睁开眼睛，就能看到我了。  
赵丽颖：......神经病。  
陈伟霆：【慢慢起身，趴到床边一下子掀开被子】老婆！  
赵丽颖：啊————陈伟霆！！！！！！【缩在床中央捂住脸，但马上就被对方抓着肩膀抱着坐了起来，节目组一开灯陈伟霆就用被子围住了她，连被子带人一起圈在手臂里】你怎么进来的？！  
陈伟霆：【伸手捂眼睛】今天，我是你的经纪人兼助理！  
赵丽颖：什么？【慢慢睁开眼睛看他】那我经纪人呢？  
陈伟霆：放假！  
赵丽颖：带薪的吗？  
陈伟霆：对。  
赵丽颖：那她开心死了。【突然想起什么一下子捂住脸】唉我还没洗脸！我不要上镜！

陈伟霆：【一边等赵老板洗澡一边收拾房间，还不忘跟镜头解说】其实粉丝可能很早很早就在片场等我们，有时候天还没亮他们就在那里等，很辛苦。但我们起得更早，因为有时候要化好妆过去，对，为了偶像包袱，虽然我没有。【爆笑】然后，有时候是到了片场再搞妆发什么的，特别是古装戏还有头套啊，很复杂的衣服啊，经纪人主要是把艺人接到公司或者片场。  
camera：因为自己也是明星，所以对经纪人这个工作很熟悉吗？有自信做好吗？  
陈伟霆：恩...不知道她会不会满意吧，我会努力做好的。但我觉得我可能没有那么心细...【皱眉】我会努力的。

\+ 

车上  
陈伟霆：【坐在驾驶座上】你看一下后座上的纸袋。  
赵丽颖：【拉着安全带探过身子】哇，这是上次去吃的那家港式早茶嘛？  
陈伟霆：【挑眉】我这个助理当得还合格吗？  
赵丽颖：别得瑟，骄傲使人退步。

+

附赠一个小花絮  
陈伟霆和赵丽颖从剧组下了车，远方守着的粉丝看到保姆车便蜂拥而至，离近了才看到跟在赵丽颖旁边的不是他们熟悉的助理姐姐，而是隔三差五传绯闻、偏偏两位正主也不澄清、最近变本加厉居然一起上了恋爱真人秀的张大佛爷。  
被大家谜一般注视着的男主角神态自然地一只手虚虚护住赵丽颖的后腰，另一只手平伸着挡在一侧，将各式各样的手机相机都挡出了三步之外。  
“大家不要挤不要挤，拍照不要开闪光灯，谢谢大家。”  
陈伟霆从以前就被他的粉丝讲——  
“等等不笑的时候我们都不敢靠近”  
“霆哥你看我跪得标准吗”  
“笑了是傻白甜，不笑就是杀人不眨眼的大佬”  
——现在他戴着墨镜，一张脸上不带笑意棱角分明，尤其赵姑娘的粉丝又不了解他，被一张冷脸吓得又后退了好几步，他们都走进化妆间了，门掩住身后一群粉丝说被吓得手抖，完了完了今天站子出不了图了的悲呼。赵丽颖也看了一眼他抿紧的唇角，没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“霆哥，你别吓大家。”  
陈伟霆委屈看着她，“我有吗？”  
“我粉丝连图都没拍着。”  
“这好办，经纪人负责放图啊，陈师傅的拍照技术你放心！”

end


End file.
